Sonic holiday hits!
by Speedhog58
Summary: It's that festive time of year again! And I thought it would be a good idea to put together a few Sonic themed Christmas (or any other holiday) songs I write from time to time. There's no actual music unfortunately but since these are basically parodies of already existing songs it shouldn't be hard too imagine it...
1. 12 days of mayhem

Sonic: On the first day of Christmas, my sidekick gave to me…

Everyone: A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Tails: On the second day of Christmas, my idol gave to me…TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Knuckles: On the third day of Christmas, my bad luck gave to me…THREE HEADED-(JESUS!)

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Shadow: On the fourth day of Christmas, Maria gave to me…FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: 3 HEADED-(OH GOD!)

Tails: 2 STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Sonic: On the fith day of Christmas, my jet plane gave to me…FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Shadow: FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: THREE HEADED-(NO!)

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Knuckles: On the sixth day of Christmas, my rival gave to me…SIX DUD DETECTIVES

Sonic: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Shadow: FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: THREE HEADED-(DON'T LOOK!)

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Amy: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me (what?)….SEVEN GEMS OF POWER

Knuckles: SIX DUD DETECTIVES

Sonic: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!

Shadow: FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: THREE HEADED-(WHY!?)

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Rouge: On the eighth day of Christmas, Knuckles "kinda" gave to me (Hey you! GET BACK HERE!)…EIGHT GLOWING SHARDS

Amy: SEVEN GEMS OF POWER

Knuckles: SIX DUD DETECTIVES

Sonic: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! YEAH!

Shadow: FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: THREE HEADED-(DAMMIT!)

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Silver: On the ninth day of Christmas, a stranger gave to me…NINE CRYPTIC WARNINGS

Rouge: EIGHT GLOWING SHARDS

Amy: SEVEN GEMS OF POWER

Knuckles: SIX DUD DETECTIVES

Sonic: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! YEAH!

Shadow: FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: THREE HEADED-(STOP!)

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Shadow: On the tenth day of Christmas, Sega gave to me…TEN POINTLESS ENDINGS

Silver: NINE CRYPTIC WARNINGS

Rouge: EIGHT GLOWING SHARDS

Amy: SEVEN GEMS OF POWER

Knuckles: SIX DUD DETECTIVES

Sonic: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! AWESOME!

Shadow: FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: THREE HEADED-(AHHH!)

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Tails: On the eleventh day of Christmas, my laptop gave to me….ELEVEN MESSED UP FAN ARTS

Shadow: TEN POINTLESS ENDINGS

Silver: NINE CRYPTIC WARNINGS

Rouge: EIGHT GLOWING SHARDS

Amy: SEVEN GEMS OF POWER

Knuckles: SIX DUD DETECTIVES

Sonic: FIVE GOLDEN RINGS! ALRIGHT!

Shadow: FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: THREE HEADED-(UGH!)

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND A BIG CHILLI HOT DOG FOR FREE!

Eggman: On the twelfth day of Christmas, the hedgehog gave to me…TWELVE FACIAL BRUISES

Tails: ELEVEN MESSED UP FAN ARTS

Shadow: TEN PINTLESS ENDINGS

Silver: NINE CRYPTIC WARNINGS

Rouge: EIGHT GLOWING SHARDS

Amy: SEVEN GEMS OF POWER

Knuckles: SIX DUD DETECTIVES

Sonic: Say it with me now, FIVE GOLDEN RINNNNGS!

Shadow: FOUR DAMN EMERALDS

Knuckles: THREE HEADED-oh, right…

Tails: TWO STRIPEY SNEAKERS

Everyone: AND…A…BIG CHILLI-

Sticks: -HOTDOG FOR FREEEEEEEEEE!

Boom Sonic: Uhhh…Sticks? Are you SINGING to yourself?

Sticks: Huh? Oh, my reflection told me to

Sonic: ….yeah, sure, whatever


	2. Winter dash

Dashing through the wind, not slowing down at all

Souring through the air, not fearing the fall

My senses are alive, I'm feeling the flow

Tell me where to go next cause I honestly don't know

Go!

Jingle bells, jingle bells, dashing all the way

Not slowing down, I'm speeding up, no matter what you say

Hey!

Jingle bells, jingle bells, you may want me to stay

But I got so much to do so much to see, so I'd best be on my way!

I passing in a blur, my feet constantly sink

Making footprints in the snow, but you might miss me if you blink

I'm sliding down the face, of an icy coated cliff

I know that I could die, but I know that I shall live

On!

Jingle bells, jingle bells, dashing all the way

Not slowing down, I'm speeding up, no matter what you say

Hey!

Jingle bells, jingle bells, you may want me to stay

But I got so much to do so much to see, so I'd best be on my way!


	3. The fight before christmas

It was the night before Christmas; and all through Green hill

All was chilled and relaxed; until…

He came into town; a drunken hedgehog

Who despite Tails' best efforts; had found the eggnog

"Sonic! Don't do anything stupid" a twin tailed fox said

But unfortunately for him; Sonic was messed up in the head

"Heyyy Tails! How's it going?" Sonic slurred

Before he tripped and fell down the hill; in a chaotic blue blur

Tails descended to his friend "Are you alright?"

Sonic pulled the ice from his teeth "Hey I've got fangs! Just like-"

But before he could finish his joke, disaster took place

A gigantic machine of death landed right there, with a moustache for a face

From it emerged a fiend with the complexion of a cow the weight of a van

"Well hello! Foolish rats!" announced the Eggman

"You're too drunk to establish a plan! How do intend to beat me?" the evil man asked

To which Sonic replied "I'm gonna come up there and kick your ass!"

A battle ensued between Sonic and the robot, the greatest of all time

Which ended with Sonic kicking it in place which is truly a crime

And with the machine breaking down Eggman was trying get away when

An ejector seat malfunction sent him blasting off again

The Eggman was defeat and the town let out a joyful festive cheer

And Sonic drunkenly screamed "Happy new year!"


End file.
